


Geiger Counter Romance

by CoffeeMaus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, get ready to be romanced you fuckers, ngl i started this off as just a plotless smut but NOT ANYMORE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMaus/pseuds/CoffeeMaus
Summary: When Reagan makes her way through the Commonwealth to Goodneighbor she expected a place she could relax. What she didn't expect was to find MacCready and Hancock, and to find herself healing and falling for the both of them. A night of dancing and relaxing leads to the best moments of all three of their lives, but how does it happen?





	1. Dance Like There's No Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a long while. Please leave criticisms or recommendations for how to keep writing this story if you have any! Also, I love my post-apocalyptic boyfriends with my whole heart but I can promise there will be angst at one point or another because, c'mon, this is Fallout.

Reagan brushed the dusting of mud from her face - or tried to - effectively smearing it before she cocked her rifle and took a look through the scope. Dark brown curls shielded her head like a soft halo while she took a long moment to scour the area. From her perch on the top of a dilapidated building it didn't take much searching to find what she needed. Goodneighbor, half a mile to the West, glowed with neon signs just as bright as Reagan remembered them pre-war.She puffed a relieved sigh between chapped lips and slung her sniper rifle over her shoulder. The last hour of daylight shone over the buildings in her field of vision and she squinted to drink it in. A lot had changed, everything was in various states of disrepair, the air never felt clean in her lungs. However the sun remained the same; something she was incredibly thankful for. Her mind wandered to the smell of oil paints when she used to sit on the front lawn to capture the colors of the clouds at sunset. 

A gunshot broke her from her own thoughts and prompted her to make her way back to the ground floor. Luckily the emergency escape was still intact which made the trip much easier and much shorter. Weaving between buildings only took half the trip towards Goodneighbor and then it was a straight shot. Some eight or so raiders were in a gunfight with three settlers currently cowering behind a very broken car. Irritation overtook her features and she took out half of the raiders town from a block away before pulling out her 10mm and rushing head on into the fray. Badly aimed bullets whizzed by her legs as she made a mad dash for the same car shielding the settlers. 

 

~

 

Four dead raiders and four introductions later Reagan settled a hand on her hip and eyed up the door separating her from everyone inside Goodneighbor. Somehow it looked better than she had expected. A smile played at her lips and her eyes brightened with hope. More people, more noise, more to keep her thoughts from spiraling away from her. She'd dug a trench coat out of the rubble of her old neighborhood to shield her from the worst of the weather a few days ago, she took that off and hung it in the crook of her elbow when she took a step forward. The vest and athletic shirt underneath would surely be enough inside, especially after she got into one of the buildings she saw peeking over the walls. 

She shoved a shoulder into the heavy metal door and stepped through into the ramshackle town. A man stood just inside and showed Reagan a sickeningly fake grin when he spotted her. “Ay, lady.” She felt his eyes drag her up and down, sizing her up, and she struggled not to sneer, “There's a tax for visiting our fair town o’ Goodneighbor.” He didn't have so much as a box for caps that much was obvious. 

Reagan shifted her weight to her other hip before she even gave him a real look over. He smelled of piss and grime, he looked like he wasn't afraid to get rough to get the caps he wanted. “Sounds like a load of bull to me brother. How about you let me by before I let you meet a friend of mine.” She had no intention of killing this man. In fact the friend she had in mind was her left hook not a gun, but he didn't need to know that. His cocky grin faltered for a moment and before he could respond a ghoul sauntered to her side.

“Well well, you bullying our new guests into squelching up caps for yourself again, brother?” His voice rasped when he spoke, but like any other ghoul’s still had its own unique sound. His bright red petticoat and tri-horn hat certainly brought all eyes towards him and Reagan had a feeling he was important. If that hadn't given it away, the scammer’s reaction sure would have. He didn't look scared and he kept that asshole grin plastered to his face but she noticed him back down. He wasn't facing her at all anymore with eyes  _ or  _ posture.

A sharp intake of air interrupted the heavy silence following the ghoul’s question and the scammer put his hands up, “Ain't nothin’ against you Hancock. Man’s got to make a living you know.” Hancock nodded and made a move to step back before whipping a gun out from a holster somewhere under his loud ensemble and shooting the man right between the eyes.

“Sorry you had to see that sister, but Finn’s been trying to ride his way up my ass for a while. Can't have people think I’m going soft now.” He took a look at her with his pitch black eyes and suddenly they crinkled with a smile. At the very least it was genuine, “I’m John Hancock. Mayor of Goodneighbor, of the people for the people.” Reagan chuckled as recognition of his outfit hit her smack in the face and she reached a hand out for a shake.

“I’m Reagan. Reagan Fostland. Good to meet you Hancock.” Her other hand had steady hold of her belt. She felt more relaxed around Hancock than she had around anyone for the past few months. He looked startled for a moment before slapping his hand into hers and shaking it heartily.

His hand was rough but warm against her palm, something she welcomed in contrast to empty air and metal of her guns, and she definitely let her hand linger in his a moment too long, “Good to meet ya sister. What are you in town for?” The question didn't carry any suspicion so she didn't hesitate with an answer.

“Something to eat, something to drink, and then a place to finally fucking sleep.” She could hear the exhaustion in her own voice and raised a hand to ruffle her hair in some weird attempt to shake the cobwebs from her head. Hancock just laughed and gestured down an alleyway.

“Right this way. The Third Rail has the best booze around and its just down the street from the Rexford Hotel. And hey,” He tipped his hat up and shot her a smile that had her lungs swell with a sudden burst of air, “You need anything else? Come find me, Reagan.” She liked the way her name sounded coming from him and she smiled back when she stepped into the dingy bar.

A set of stairs led her down into a basement connected to a long forgotten subway system. A Mr. Handy robot was busy serving drinks while a woman in a sparkly blue dress and a blunt bob sang something sultry into a microphone. There weren't any ghouls in diamond city. Some kind of sick purity thing, but here in Goodneighbor the ghouls easily outnumbered non-irradiated humans. Honestly she didn't care, ghouls were still people even if they didn't have smooth skin and white scleras. Aside from ferals trying to rip her skin from her bones she hadn't met any ghoul worse than the other people in the Commonwealth. 

She spent a couple of caps on a bottle of whiskey and something to eat before settling down into one of the couches. Tonight finally felt like a good night.

 

~

 

It only took a couple of drinks to effectively turn her into a relaxed puddle. Reagan felt like the atmosphere was too tense for her liking. The music had slowly become more upbeat and she hatched a plan. The Commonwealth was a hard place to feel okay in, but dancing could always help you forget. With a quick turn she was looking into the eyes of the stranger next to her. Caught off guard by his striking blue eyes for a moment, she stood and offered him a hand. All Reagan got was a quizzical look until she gestured towards the open floor. The man blushed but took her hand nonetheless.

Dancing was definitely not a bad idea. She let herself move however went with the beat and paid no mind to anything but the music and the man in front of her. He seemed more calculated in his movements but not uncomfortable and she laughed before offering a handshake. “I'm Reagan. Thanks for helping me lighten this place up.” He took hold of her hand and pulled her closer to do some fancy move that left her head whirling.

“Robert MacCready.” A smile played at the corner of his lips, “Glad to dance with you.” Other people had started to stand and join them on the impromptu dance floor, faces mirthful and most of them definitely buzzed. Reagan pulled Robert’s newsboy cap off and set it on the couch behind her. His dirty blonde hair fell from its carefully combed place and into his eyes when he kept dancing. His jacket was discarded before they started dancing since the room was quite warm. Reagan admired his lithe frame as he moved next to her somewhat awkwardly.  


"Hey, are you startin' a party without me, doll?" The voice was a familiar rasp from behind her and when she turned he was smiling at her, but he clutched a hand to his chest in feigned hurt when they made eye contact. "I'm hurt! And Mac too? I thought we were friends!" MacCready laughed jovially at his act. When Reagan turned to raise a brow at him in a silent question he quirked up the corner of his lip further, she took it as an agreement. In one quick movement she put a hand on the small of Hancock's back and entwined their fingers before dipping him as low as she could without dropping him.

"Go ahead and join us Mr. Mayor!" She stuck out her tongue at the look of surprise on his face. However he quickly turned the tables by pressing himself flat against her and making a noise akin to a growl low in his throat. Reagan could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks. MacCready flicked Hancock softly on the cheek when the moment seemed to carry on too long for his liking.

"You can't come in and stop the party John, keep dancing." He winked and pulled both of them into standing next to him. The music had transitioned from something slower to something Reagan remembered from when she used to go out dancing with friends. She took a slow breath as her tension eased out of her, the music almost felt rejuvenating. At that moment it almost felt like nothing had changed yet. It felt serene, perfect, and opening her eyes to see MacCready dancing with Hancock kept the atmosphere going even though the room and the people were certainly different from before the war. They were happy. Even excited and _god_ this moment made her feel like she was finally alive again. The thrumming of her heart followed the beat of the music, and she joined in with the men and let herself stay in the moment just this once.


	2. Damn Supermutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supermutants get a little too close for comfort and Reagan promises the boys a tale of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea if this flows well. I don't really care though because I love my Fallout husbands and wanna write more often so here y'all are.

In the morning, Reagan woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. The same as she had for the past few months of living in the Commonwealth. However unlike those other nights she was warm, her back pressed against a mattress (for once) and her sides and torso warmed by something radiating heat. A body. She realized someone else was in the bed. Two someones to be specific and she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes before glancing down at the arm wrapped over her torso. She recognized that skin, rough with radiation burns and she spotted a bright red coat across the room, the other person turned out to be MacCready. A blush spread quickly across her face and neck at the realization she was in bed with them.

A quick glance told her that she was still fully clothed - weapons and armor aside - which pulled a sigh of relief from her. She vaguely remembered dancing, walking up the spiral stairs to Hancock’s room and talking before eventually passing out. A couple of inhalers of jet sat empty on the floor next to the bed but she was certain she hadn't taken any as chems tended to set off her anxiety something fierce.

Hancock stirred next to her, mumbling something incoherent and pressing his cheek into her neck before stilling again. Reagan had no idea if it was a good idea to wake him up. Most people in the Commonwealth were quick to defense and she doubted he was a man that would be easily caught unawares even while asleep. Then again MacCready posed as much of a problem with getting up and he didn't seem any less likely to be used to sleeping with a knife under his pillow and one eye open. His arm slinked over her stomach and gave her arm a squeeze as if he'd known what she was thinking, “Nice to see you up. You a’right?” His words were slurred with sleep when he spoke. He seemed much more at ease like that, just now waking up and much less jumpy at his surroundings. It could also be the fact that the mayor’s house was probably the safest in Goodneighbor, arguably the Commonwealth.

“Oh,” it was more quiet than she had intended and was little more than a breath, “I’m alright, uhm...why?” She was still blushing, now because his sky blue eyes were looking straight into her own when he smiled a sleepy smile at her.

“You looked like you were thinking hard about somethin’. I - oh,” He hadn't thought much of it but suddenly he was very much aware of the fact that he was in the same bed as both Reagan and Hancock. Neither of them were unappealing but Mac wasn't an incredibly confident man, and they were in close proximity. He coughed nervously, “Sorry do you, uh, I can get up if you need.” Reagan just pressed her lips together against a laugh and poked his bare ankle with her toes.

“Well apparently I lost a sock and my toes are cold but I do appreciate the warmth Mac.” Knowing she wasn't the only one with apprehension about their close quarters made her feel more at ease. That and she couldn't resist teasing him a bit when he blushed such a brilliant shade of red.

Mac recoiled from her cold toes and pushed himself into a sitting position to scan the room. “Is that your sock? Because I might have to fight you if you ever put toes as cold as that on me ever again.” He was smiling but she didn't doubt he might get revenge if she kept teasing him about it. She pushed herself up just enough to see where he had gestured with a cock of his head and got a good look at the faded orange sock.

“Yessss, warm sock!” She was careful to whisper yell in case Hancock wanted more sleep but couldn't hide her excitement. If anything kept her sane in the aftermath of nuclear war it was the warm socks she found still in her old house. Especially now that the morning air just seemed to be getting more and more chilly. Mac strained to reach it before tossing it unceremoniously into her face.

“For the love of god please warm your feet.” He mumbled something about losing toes and ran a hand through his hair. For a moment Reagan had to resist the urge to brush it all the way out of his face but busied her hands with slipping her sock back on instead. When she plopped back against the pillow a little too hard Hancock snapped awake and reached for something underneath his own pillow.

His hard expression softened when he finally registered who and what had woken him up. “Damn. I usually take a lady on a date before taking her to bed but I can't say I’m complainin’ sunshine.” All at once the blood rushed back to Reagan’s cheeks when he laughed, “Just kidding I know nothing happened. Can't say you two don't bring some ideas to mind lookin’ mussed up like that in my bed though.” If it were possible she would have combusted at the comment, especially with the look of appraisal he gave her and Mac both. Mac himself was a shade of crimson Reagan hadn't expected him to be capable of.

“Why do you have to say that at the time of day I’m least witty, huh?” Mac hid his face behind an arm propped on his knee. Hancock just laughed and let his lazy grin take it’s place. That slowly turned into a conspiratorial look and suddenly he had flung himself at both Mac and Reagan with his arms spread and pinned them to the bed with the weight of his body.

“If ya can't even think straight why bother wakin’ up yet. Let's stay a little longer.” Reagan could see him grinning against Mac’s arm as he sputtered before finally blowing a wayward strand of hair from his eyes and throwing his free left arm over what he could reach of Hancock’s bare back.

She sighed and burrowed into the blanket, “Well I sure won't complain.” Hancock brushed a curl away from her face before giving her a soft pat on the cheek.

“Few can resist my charm, doll. But I’m glad you let me know.” Hancock shifted to slide into place between Mac and Reagan. “I am kinda hungry though. We could always eat breakfast here and stay warm. Well, if you don't mind stickin’ around with my ugly mug for the morning.” The confidence didn't leave his tone but Reagan could tell he wasn't so sure of himself. Aside from people’s weird ideas of ghouls she didn't see why he wouldn't be. He was witty, he was confident, and one of the nicer people in the Commonwealth.

“Well, I do love breakfast as much as the next gal and I enjoy your company so,” She caught his eye and winked, “I'm in.” Hancock’s dark eyes went wide and his whole face seemed to get soft in response. Mac made a joke about how long he'd been around his ‘ugly mug’ and agreed to the plan as well.

~

Dragging themselves from the covers and getting dressed enough to go get good food was difficult just due to the getting themselves into the cold morning air let alone having to untangle their limbs from where they rested comfortably. Reagan, oddly enough, found herself more and more at ease with the duo as they talked and joked throughout breakfast.

She had always been a considerably touchy person and that hadn't changed, but every time she playfully punched Hancock’s shoulder or threw her arm around him he gave her a curious look. He didn't seem at all uncomfortable, maybe a little shocked although that was starting to be less and less obvious. Reagan wondered why, of course, but didn't want to pry into anything and let him be.

They had all settled comfortably on one of the couches in Hancock’s office when his bodyguard, Fahrenheit, walked through the door with a grim expression. More grim than usual at least as it always seemed she was ready to stop something violent. Reagan wouldn't have been bothered except that Hancock quickly set his book down and stood up when he saw her. “Somethin’ wrong Fahr?” You could see the tension gather in his shoulders, he was ready for the worst.

“Ham took a shift out front. Got called in when a group of supermutants got way too close for comfort and it looks like they’re only coming closer.” She cast a look at Reagan and MacCready, “We could use some help clearing them out.” In just a few minutes they were geared up and making a beeline for the front gate.

Someone had set up a few crates and even a ladder they’d dug out of one of the old buildings nearby to get people a view over the gate, MacCready wasted no time perching with his sniper pointed over the gate and reporting back how many supermutants were in view. Hancock’s determined expression knocked Reagan into action and she clamored to get a view of her own while he followed some of the Neighborhood Watch through the door. Mac was quick to take out one of the closest enemies before he caught sight of the people exiting Goodneighbor. He shot a thumbs up to Hancock without looking away from his next target. With a deep breath Reagan set her sights on the few yards between the residents and the supermutants, a suicider was watching from the edge of the group with interest. While she had the chance she yelled out a warning and shot at the explosive in his hand. That took out two and injured another before they even had a chance to react and suddenly the sound of gunshots drowned out everything else.

Hancock was unsurprisingly at the front of the group. His red coat stood out in stark contrast and Reagan could only watch in surprise. He was fast and apparently even more deadly than she had suspected. Every time he took out one enemy he was already dashing away and towards another. At one point he turned and grinned at everyone peering over the gate before delivering a swift kick to a supermutant’s kneecap and Reagan felt her heart jump into her throat. He was a cocky asshole but damn if he wasn't an attractive cocky asshole too.

Three supermutants left and they were quickly taken out by a couple members of the watch before they could cause any more harm. More residents rushed the gate and helped the injured back to safety, most were greeted by Daisy and her stock of Stimpacks, others were ushered to the bar if they weren't too gravely injured. Almost on instinct Reagan was throwing herself at Hancock to give him a bear hug and congratulate him on his amazing fighting skills.

“I saw plenty of soldiers that couldn't fight that well! You gotta teach me some hand to hand moves sometime, John.” She stood back and smiled at the people milling around. They did a good job protecting their own.

Hancock shot her a look, “Soldiers? Like the BOS?” She realized she hadn't told him she was a Vault Dweller yet and shook her head nervously. MacCready had come to stand next to them in the meantime and was watching their exchange.

“Well...no. It's a long god damn story, probably better to tell y'all in private.” She's looking at Mac so he knows she's talking about him too. She had discarded her blue vault suit about a month ago and forgot how surprised people were when they found out. Vault Dwellers were rare, Vault Dwellers that had actually lived pre-war were pretty much an anomaly as far as anyone knew. She frowned at the slash in the shoulder of Hancock’s coat before she continued, “Tell you what, I'll spill all the beans while I fix that. Doesn't look like they caught the skin but we can't have your fancy getup falling apart.” Mac snorted behind her and Hancock smirked before he laughed.

“Sounds good sunshine, I'm shit with a needle anyway.”


	3. Greedy for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions meet at a crossroads and some build up shit. Uhhh, have fun?

Hancock had situated himself on the couch next to MacCready, Reagan was sitting on the back of the couch behind him, leaning down to focus on his shoulder while she stitched the tear up as carefully as she could. Both men were listening quietly as she told the events leading up to entering the vault. Hancock couldn't help but be painfully aware of how close they were. Her knees were just in his periphery on either side of his shoulders and her breath was warm on his neck although he could tell she was being careful not to breathe too heavily. The puffs of air were shallow and he smiled to himself at how self aware she seemed to be. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, MacCready was leaning in with his elbows on his knees while he listened.

“So they tell us they'll answer all our questions and we need to get into the decontamination chambers, seems reasonable I guess. We were all just blasted with a shit ton of initial radiation you know?” She tugs at the thread and shrugs at MacCready, “Well it was bullshit. It gets cold in that little pod, hard to breathe. And I see the glass frosting over in Nate’s across from me before I see it in mine. Next thing I know I'm watching these assholes steal my son and kill my husband before freezing me up again.” Reagan squints and ties the end of the thread before patting Hancock’s shoulder and shrugging, “Eventually I woke up. Everyone was dead and I found myself in the Commonwealth. Can't say it was easy, but I think its done some teaching too. I got rid of that fucking Vault Suit ages ago, sometimes I forget my situation isn't exactly normal.”

With everything out there she feels suddenly exhausted. Like a weight has been lifted from her soul, as melodramatic as that sounds, and she rests her forehead on Hancock’s shoulder. He smells like jet, summer, and something unmistakably Hancock. MacCready awkwardly pats her on the back. “I uh, lost my spouse too. I'm not great at comforting people but I'm sorry if that helps at all.” Reagan laughs softly as she rests her hand gently around his wrist in acknowledgement.

“Always nice to know you're not alone, Mac. Anyway your coat should be all fixed up John, tell me if it starts coming apart again.” She moves to slide into the space between the two of them but is stopped when Hancock slips his elbows around her calves and pulls her down onto the cushions behind him.

“Sunshine I can tell that's a heavy fuckin’ story. So this is us giving you a chance to cry before you close yourself up to the world. I've been there and it isn't pretty.” His voice is soft like he's trying not to scare an animal but she feels it reverberate around his chest anyway. She opens her mouth to say something snarky and winds up croaking out a sob instead. She hadn't noticed she was crying. Almost on reflex she buries her face in Hancock’s neck and wraps her arms around his torso. The cushion shifts beside her and then Mac is running a hand over her shoulders shakily. He's not sure of his actions but it makes Reagan feel even more grateful that he's making an effort.

They sit like that for a while. Reagan sobbing into the crook of Hancock’s neck while he rubs his rough fingers over hers in small circles, MacCready leaning as close as he can to offer soothing words until she feels good enough to push herself back.

“Shit, I'm sorry, I think I soaked your coat,” hastily she rubs at her eyes with the backs of her hands and tries to collect herself, “I didn't mean to start crying like that.” Its almost embarrassing really. They'd met yesterday and here she is already literally sobbing in front of them. MacCready just smiles and scoots over so she can sit where she originally planned to and Hancock drapes himself over the armrest.

“No worries sister. You won't get any judging from me. That's some tough shit you've been dealing with.” He sets his leg over her lap and smiles softly at her. His eyes are deep, even without visible pupils they show more emotion than many people's do and she can tell he's trying his best to reassure her. Reagan breathes a sigh of relief and settles into the cushions. MacCready is smiling at her from his own corner of the couch. Slowly he twines his fingers in hers, and whether or not its meant to be romantic or friendly he won't be hearing any complaints. Reagan’s had more human contact in the past twenty four hours than she has in months and she's not going to turn away any more any time soon. She does, however, open one eye to look at him.

“Hey don't go gettin’ soft on me now. All I did was cry real hard.” She's laughing as she says it.

“Yeah well, most people won't even do that here in the Commonwealth. You're stuck with us now, we’re your friends.” Mac bumps his shoulder against hers and tips his hat over his eyes, “Supermutants stress me the fuc-frigging heck out.” Hancock grunts in agreement and that's how they spend most of their day. Never too far from one another and relaxing, none of them would admit it but somehow being together feels right. It feels safe.

~

All she can register is hands everywhere. There's a hand tangled in her short curls, a hand on either side of her hips rubbing soothing circles into her skin, there's a hand resting on her thigh and its so warm. And then she registers lips. One rough pair pressing insistently against her neck like their owner is trying to overload her from the sensation alone and another softer pair gently coaxing her own into relaxation. Its good. Of course its a little messy and she's burning up from the sheer enormity of the situation but its good because she's wanted contact and she's wanted intimacy she couldn't have for too damn long. How long had it been? Didn't matter, not with the way MacCready was pulling at her hair to get a better angle, the way Hancock took full advantage of that to lay a hand on her throat. Reagan’s eyes fluttered closed and her hands pulled insistently at MacCready’s collar to get him closer. She felt like she was floating, floating and on fucking fire it was hot, her fingertips felt like lightening. And she was pulling Mac’s jacket off his shoulders without breaking contact when the soft lull of a radio woke her up.

Well fuck. Several things ran through her head at the memory of the dirty dream but not much was processing as the white hot heat of arousal had followed her into her conscious state. She pursed her lips and sighed in frustration. She and Mac had holed up in some old house on the way back to Goodneighbor from their recent mission and the one intact room wasn't large enough for her to seek her release with any sort of privacy. Not even five feet lay between her and her companion in the small space. She definitely needed to peel off one of her layers of clothing though, so she sat up to pull her jacket off before she could overheat. She froze when she caught Mac looking her in the eyes, however. “Uh...heyyy MacCready.” She whispered as she was uncomfortably aware of how well sound traveled in the silence. He opened his mouth to speak more than once before quickly clamping it shut. Reagan felt her face grow darker and darker in hue the longer he didn't say anything.

“You,” his voice cracked, “you talk in your sleep. Do I even need to ask.” It was dark but knowing him his face was a shade of red that could rival her own. Surprisingly the quiet was less stifling now that he had cracked something of a joke, even if he had stuttered it out nervously.

“What did I say? I mean how long should I hide my face from you tomorrow?” Her hand was planted firmly over the lower half of her face.

“E-enough. Do I need to leave for a minute or…” Yeah this was awkward. Reagan stammered out a no while she stewed in her own embarrassment.

“Is it early enough to head out, I think I might combust from embarrassment any second.” There was a moment of hesitation before they both noticed the slithered of light fighting through the dust and debris and then they were scrabbling to pack up camp and make the rest of the trek to Goodneighbor in heavy silence. Luckily it wasn't far, Reagan just fucking hated traveling in the dark, too many feral ghouls around for her to feel safe.

She made a beeline for the Third Rail, MacCready following quietly, as soon as they got to Goodneighbor. Hancock had assigned this job and he was either here or in his room. With the current hour it was likely that in going to his room they'd find him in bed with someone which wouldn't help the awkward tension already chokingly thick in the air. Reagan sighed, the first sign of even slightly intimate contact and she got way too wrapped up in it. Just like her to do that. Of course she wouldn't mind if it had been real, hell they might be the only people in the Commonwealth she'd want in her bed what with the state of the world and the people in it. She had been pretty desperate for emotional contact and apparently a little more. The Commonwealth did that to people, especially people that had been around before everything went to shit.

Luckily Hancock was there. He was sat at the bar facing out into the room, and the expression in his eyes softened when she and MacCready entered his line of sight. With a few words of instruction and a smile the next two seats were emptied and he was patting the one closest to him in invitation. “How are my two favorite sharpshooters?” He had one arm slung across the counter and the other was busy bringing a glass of whiskey to his lips, for once he seemed genuinely relaxed. Although he was a great actor and Reagan still had trouble telling fact from fake with him.

Mac cleared his throat, “Got the job done and we aren't dead so pretty good.” Hancock raised a scarred brow and looked back and forth between them.

“There something you ain't telling me?” Neither Reagan or Mac were good liars. Hancock set his drink down and leaned towards them, “Something I'd like to know about?” Reagan blushed furiously, MacCready choked out a laugh which earned another suspicious look. If there was a lock to this secret Hancock’s unwavering stare was the key and it was a struggle not to blurt it out right then and there, but then Mac mumbled something like, ‘I'm sure you'd love to’ which just brings Reagan to bury her face in her hands.

“Mac can you not?” she seethed. Mac’s shit-eating grin nearly matched Hancock’s. He leaned back to the bar and raised his glass.

“Oh I will definitely be pestering you about this later.” Fucking fantastic.


	4. Radiation Ain’t Nothin’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Mac are little shits but damn if Reagan minds.

Reagan got drunk like she usually did after a mission, MacCready beside her and Hancock cracking jokes to a small gathering of Goodneighbor residents across the table. Knowing her limits, she had watched what she’d had and how much but when Hancock gazed at her like he already knew exactly what had gone down Reagan debated pushing those limits to stop the swirls of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Mac knocked back another bottle and let out a breath.

“You know you could always just tell ‘im.” he slurred his words just a smidge, “You and I both know he’s not gonna judge or anything. Hel-heck I’m not judging either I’m more surprised than anything you know?” Reagan puffed out a halfhearted laugh and pointed out he was drunk and likely was at least a little weirded out but he only waved her off. “I’m tipsy thank you very much, and no its not that weird. ‘Sides its not like I dislike the idea or - oh. I said that out loud,” he narrowed his eyes at his empty bottled then shrugged dramatically, “Oh well, now we both have something out in the open.” Mac always got more relaxed like this. In a familiar place with familiar people he trusted. And with a drink. Reagan studied his profile perhaps a moment too long until he turned and their eyes met.

Suddenly her lips seemed incredibly dry and she ran her tongue across them fruitlessly, “I uh...guess that’s fair then, Mac.” She cleared her throat before averting her eyes. A mistake, since she almost immediately caught Hancock watching their exchange expectantly. In an instant he was excusing himself and slipping his thin frame away from the table to make his way over to them. Unceremoniously Reagan hacked up a bit of the ancient beer that she accidentally inhaled in reaction.

“What could you two be whispering about over here?” He slid into the seat next to Reagan opposite of Mac, “From the look on your face I feel like I’m bein’ left out sunshine. Won’t you tell me?” With one of his fingers hooked under her chin she couldn’t really look away and he got a close up view of her very genuine reaction to the joking question. Heart beating far too fast and blood rushing in her ears she tried to stumble out some sort of half baked denial that there was any secret only to be interrupted by MacCready when he slung an arm across her shoulders.

“Oh she just had a dirty dream about us, Mayor.” He drew the last word out and spoke close enough to her that his breath could be felt on the shell of her ear. She stiffened and shot him a glare she hoped said more ‘shut the fuck up’ and less ‘oh holy shit’ but probably leaned towards the latter. Hancock barked out a laugh. He looked quickly between the two of them, hand slapped over his mouth.

“A dirty dream?” Slowly - carefully almost - he leaned over Reagan until he was nearly caging her in with his body, “What kinda dirty dream? Somethin’ nice, I assume.” His voice sent shivers running over her skin when he spoke and she struggled to hide it.

“Just-just kissing! That’s uh...all it was…” Reagan slowly went quiet, all too aware of the two sets of eyes trained on her face. Clearing her throat did nothing but sound deafening in wake of their gazes. She started to retreat in on herself at the tug of anxiety in her stomach, but Hancock broke the silence with a bark of laughter.

“That all? Sunshine I’ve had worse thoughts over my morning meal.” Mac was quiet, observant when Hancock leaned forward until Reagan could feel his breath on her cheek. “We could always go back to my place and see if your dream compares, hm?” There was a splutter of surprise from Mac and Reagan worked her mouth around words that wouldn’t come until she simply stared at the space between her worn boots and nodded. Before either her or Mac knew what was happening they were being pulled quickly out of the Third Rail and into a situation they really hadn’t been expecting.

~

In all honesty Hancock didn’t think he’d be taken seriously let alone that anything would come of his risque suggestion. MacCready was sat nervously on the couch next to Reagan, face red as it usually was when he was in a new situation. Hancock moved slowly, giving the vault dweller time to change her mind. (And Mac for that matter, but they’d had a fling before and he had more of an idea just what he was getting into with the ghoul.) He slid his jacket off and tossed it over the back of the opposite couch. He could feel Reagan’s eyes on him while he moved, then he was sliding onto the couch beside her and tilting her chin up with a gentle touch. When her eyes fluttered closed he resisted the urge to close the distance between their lips, “You ever want me to stop just say the word.” Tentatively, he kissed her then. She was soft and pliant under his touch, when he pulled away she sighed contentedly and let her eyes flutter back open. She watched his eyes search her face until she peppered kisses along his jaw. His skin was a familiar rough texture, although a bit different against her lips than her hands or arms. Behind her, MacCready breathed deeply and then reached out and tangled a hand in her hair, the other he rested on the hand supporting her weight behind her. As if testing the waters he pulled lightly on her hair to get a good angle on her neck. She made a surprised noise but didn’t complain about the attention.

Not to be ignored Hancock worked his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt to draw unseen lines across her hips and stomach. The touch felt much warmer than it really was and she groaned, her hips jerking ever so slightly upwards to seek pressure. Mac laughed lightly against her neck, “You sound better like this. Up close.” She gasped and shot a hand back to grip one of his knees now pinning her in between the two men.

“I’d be pissed if your loud mouth didn’t get us into this situation, Robert.” The words didn’t hold any bite, in fact they were even accented with a laugh. Hancock drew her into another kiss and let one of his hands trail up to her ribcage. Mac hummed in acknowledgment without bothering to withdraw his lips from her neck. She laughed when his forehead bumped not-so-gently against Hancock’s shoulder.

“You know you could just ask for my attention sweetheart.” In one smooth motion he pulled Mac away from Reagan’s side and against his mouth to punctuate the statement. His grip in Reagan’s hair relaxed almost immediately. Hancock’s grip tightened on her hip in contrast. She pursed her lips in contemplation then slid her hand up Hancock’s thigh until her fingertips were resting just below the junction of his thighs. The following sharp intake of breath brought a grin to her face. Although she was unsure of herself she moved until she could palm against his erection through his pants. “Fuck, you really know what you’re after huh.”

He had leaned back against the arm of the couch and was watching her expression closely. Reagan didn’t notice he and Mac had disengaged so she turned to check on MacCready. He was watching Hancock closely, pupils blown wide and then he redirected his gaze to Reagan and she felt a whimper bubbling up from her throat.

Mac grinned lazily at her. “You’re real cute you know.” He slipped a hand down her stomach until he had to work at the button of her pants, “You mind?” She sighed and nodded her encouragement. His fingers were cold on her skin when he finally managed to unbutton her pants. Ever so gently, he slid his fingers down over the curls of hair there and teased his finger over her clit. Just as she realized her hand had stilled over Hancock, MacCready was dancing his finger in circles and dipping his other finger into her slick opening just enough for her to feel it.

“Oh! Ohhhhh-okay. Yep wow, okay.” Reagan clamped her mouth shut when she noticed she was on the verge of talking beyond necessity. MacCready laughed in her ear. “I shoulda known your hands would be gentle but, you don’t have to touch me like I might break you know.”

“Yeah well,” He squeezed her waist, “I know being gentle can make someone fall apart just as good.” With that he slipped a finger into her up to the knuckle and tested for where Reagan reacted the most. Amongst the haze of his hands she could feel Hancock press his fingers to her shaking thigh. Almost immediately she was pulling him into a kiss. He let out a noise of surprise when she unbuttoned his pants that was muffled by her mouth. And maybe she liked that she surprised him out of making any smartass comments for once.

Finally she had Hancock’s dick in her hand. She’d thought about it in passing for sure, hard not to when he had a reputation for being a great lover, but this was so much better. Maybe it was self indulgent the way Reagan spent a few too many seconds getting a feel for him but Hancock sure wasn’t complaining. He sighed while she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him with the barest amount of pressure.

Not to be outplayed MacCready slid another finger into her tight, wet heat and bit the soft flesh at the junction of her neck and shoulder to bring attention back to himself. Hancock licked his lips, eyes glued to Reagan’s face, to her expression, listening to every sound that fell from her mouth. She desperately, so fucking desperately, wanted to reciprocate everything she was being given. But then the warmth deep in her stomach bubbled into a crescendo and she was standing at the edge of what would no doubt be the best orgasm of her life.

She choked on her own voice. It didn’t go unnoticed but Reagan was too busy struggling for more friction, eyes glued on Hancock’s and hands gripping at MacCready’s thighs (which she now realized were shaking.) “Please, please I’m almost there…” it was barely a whisper. Her chest was too tight with arousal to bring in enough air. Suddenly Hancock’s mouth broke open in a wicked grin that was decidedly dangerous and sexy at the same time. He had taken himself in one hand while he watched, but her view was blocked when he leaned in to whisper against the skin of her neck.

“You gonna come for us?” MacCready’s fingers stilled for a moment, “I know Mac wants to hear you too. You should see yourselves like this. So damn fuckable.” And Reagan was gone.

She clenched her thighs around Hancock’s lithe hips while she moaned desperately with her release. Her eyes had watered enough to get a tear to roll down her cheek with how much she was feeling. As she tried to catch her breath Hancock wiped it away with his thumb. “Shit sunshine, we barely did anything and you’re having a cryin’ orgasm?” There was a tease to his voice. With a smirk she ran a hand back between his legs to tease at his glans, which pretty quickly shut him up as he took deep breaths through his nose.

MacCready snorted when Hancock growled low in his throat, “That’s sexy noise and all but for once, you ain’t in charge.” As soon as he finished talking he was kissing Hancock, Reagan still smashed in between their bodies and trying to keep stroking the ghoul in question. She gathered his precum on her palm and twisted her hand expertly on her next upward stroke. He broke apart from Mac to grit out a curse between clenched teeth. “Now that- that is a nice sound.” Reagan was easily holding his thigh in place over her own now, and when MacCready mumbled something, no doubt dirty, into Hancock’s ear he came with a grunt and a heavy breath.

Reagan whistled in appreciation and let go of his cock. “You really like dirty talk dontcha?” He laughed breathily and punched her arm.

“Not to be needy but I’m all alone here.” Mac piped up from behind Reagan. Carefully, Reagan turned to face him. The couch seemed crowded now that she was trying to maneuver but she soundlessly motioned for Hancock to sit next to her on the floor.

“Crazy idea, but its only fair we both help you,” a devilish smile broke across her face, “and we both have ways to do that, don’t we Hancock?” He smiled appreciatively at her, made a comment on her initiative, and crouched between Mac’s legs on the floor. With his head resting on Mac’s knee it almost looked purely affectionate. If not for MacCready’s erection pressing an outline in his trousers.

“Whaddaya say pretty boy? Want us to both suck you off?” Mac ran a shaky hand through his hair to push it out of his face. He was blushing fiercely but reached out to Hancock and ran a hand down his cheek with some semblance of calm.

“Two pairs of pretty lips on my dick?” He pretended to think, “Yeah I think I’d really fuc-frickin like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is more smut and a double blowjob at that. This chapter got pretty long and it’s been a while since I posted.


	5. MacCready Says Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a better summary than the summary is. Also I’m sorry this is kinda short but I can’t look at it anymore pls take it.

Hancock teased MacCready’s erection through his trousers while Reagan kneaded the sensitive skin of his thighs. Predictably he squirmed and watched the two sets of nimble fingers work him towards release. Mouth hanging open he whimpered when they both withdrew. “Hancock, please.” His hair, usually slicked back nicely, was completely undone, most of it hanging into his face at this point. Reagan suddenly felt compelled to push it back and pull but decided to wait. “You two are so -ngh!” Hancock took most of Maccready’s dick into his mouth, effectively interrupting him.

Reagan shimmied up until she had one knee situated on the couch next to him. She looked up at him, curls seeming to dance in the light, “Not to spoil the mood but do you mind?” Gently, she slid a hand into his hair and ghosted a tug. 

The reaction was immediate. Maccready’s eyes rolled back and he leaned into her touch, “God, yes! Please do.” She ignored the way that made her lungs feel weak, pulled his head back until she could get her lips against his jugular and peppered kisses all the way down to his collarbone. He choked out a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp when Hancock took him all the way down his throat. His hands were still playing with Mac’s thighs, his hips, never ceasing in their exploration. “If you two keep going I’ll -oh fuck!” Reagan didn’t point out his vulgar language, but took note it was a good way to know he was feeling good for future use. “I’m gonna cum, I cant fucking believe this is happening.” His tone of voice was coated in desperation, high pitched and needy. Reagan tightened her grip on his hair subtly just as Hancock hummed in agreement.

That, apparently, was the last push Mac needed. Reagan let go of him when he doubled over. Hancock didn’t even move. Reagan could see his throat moving, swallowing around the cock in his mouth to avoid choking, but he kept his eyes closed and didn’t pull back until Maccready was over his high and leaned back against the couch. “So.” Reagan choked back a laugh, “I can’t say I ever imagined you’d be the loudest here Robert.” He bloomed a brilliant shade of pink and punched her arm.

“Yeah well, maybe I’m not usually.” He crossed his arms. Then Hancock scoffed as he slid back onto the couch cushions.

“Right, cause I didn’t have you screaming my name for all of Goodneighbor last year.” His expression remained devilish but he definitely seemed to have calmed it down. Reagan tossed herself unceremoniously over them both and rubbed her eyes.

“A story for another time boys, I’m tired as hell.” So, in the ripe hours of the afternoon, they finally turned in for the night.


End file.
